


Diamond

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Timelord reader, he's so silly, lil bit o' heistin or whatever the kids r doin now a days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The reader assists the Master in stealing an artifact from home.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Requests can be made there. Thank you for reading!

“Are you almost done?" 

You laughed at the Master’s exasperated tone. You didn’t blame him; He’d been waiting outside of the TARDIS dressing room for nearly 20 minutes. But it was fun to make him wait. You glanced over your form in the mirror, smoothing down the wrinkles in your dress. It was a little fitting, but you were sure the Master wouldn’t mind. When you approached the door and it slid open for you, you were greeted by your very grumpy timelord leaning against the door frame. 

” _20 minutes_?“ He hissed. You gave him an innocent smile and lightly pushed his chest to get him out of your way. He stepped back with an annoyed huff and you set your purse on the console. 

"You could’ve made an effort too, you know, instead of that plaid garb You’ve been wearing for weeks-” You ate your words as he stepped into the council room, donning a dark purple three-piece suit that seemed to perfectly combine his outfit from Barton’s party and the outfit you’d just been trash-talking. You weren’t sure how he’d managed the outfit change so quickly, but it worked for him. Very well. 

With both of you being timelords connected the way you were, he knew exactly what you were thinking. As he smirked you cursed yourself for boosting his ego, only making him more proud. You helped him fly the TARDIS to your desired destination, trying to shove back the flirtatious thoughts he kept shooting your way. 

There was a museum on Earth which, unbeknownst to the humans who curated it, contained a number of alien artifacts. One of those artifacts happened to be a dormant white-point star, a diamond native to Gallifrey. The Master had demanded that the two of you go to retrieve it while the museum had an unveiling party. He wouldn’t tell you why, but you didn’t need to read his mind to know. He’d destroyed your home planet, just as the Doctor did thousands of years ago. It was a hard blow, initially, but you could see in his eyes when he spoke about it that there was a reason behind what he did.

The truth of the timeless child still hung unspoken about between the two of you. You were vaguely aware of what it was, but your mind couldn’t seem to grasp onto the full truth the way that the Master had been able to. You were giving him time to tell you on his own. For now, if he wanted to steal a small piece of your home that once-was, you were going to help him without hesitation. 

When the TARDIS landed, he held out a hand to you. You placed yours in it, cherishing the soft gesture. They didn’t come frequently, so when they did you made the most out of them. He lead you out of the TARDIS and into the party. You made a quick note of what the TARDIS looked like- a small, out of order picture booth- for later. You dropped the Master’s hand and linked your arms, making it easier to stay together as he shoved his way through the massive crowd of people. 

It seemed like ages before you made it to the main building and you were disheartened to see that the inside was just as jam-packed. You felt a psychic nudge and let the Master slip back into your mind with ease. 

_They wouldn’t keep the diamond out in the open like this, it’s not a part of the main attraction_ He said. He tugged his arm free of yours and walked away. _Look in some of the back rooms._

You did as you were told, the two of you updating each other on the rooms you scouted. You were having very poor luck. You began to think he was, too, because he stopped properly updating you and you could only hear annoyed sighing and feel twinges of rising anger through your connection. They were just barely quieted by your reassuring whispers and promises to find it for him. 

Feeling more rushed on account of wanting- _needing_ to find the diamond for the Master, you hurriedly weaved your way through the crowd. You moved towards the third-to-last exhibition room available. It was closed off to the public, but a quick flash of psychic paper was enough to get you in. As you walked through the room, you could just barely sense the presence of the white point star, anticipation building. You also felt the Master coming closer, his feverish excitement adding on to yours. 

When you finally stepped in front of the diamond, every emotion the both of you felt seemed to crescendo and you felt dizzy, barely absorbing the feeling of the Master pulling you into his arms in celebration. You did, however, perk up at the way his lips crashed onto yours. You squeaked in surprise and your hands landed on his shoulders to support yourself as he dipped you, holding you tightly. It was exhilarating and you promised him a thousand more heists like this if it meant more moments like these. 

He lifted you back up and you brushed against the display table. He abandoned your lips and violently swung his fist down on the glass case, grabbing the white point star and pocketing it. You took note of the surge of despair running through him at the briefest eye contact with it. You tried to approach it, but before you could you were distracted by him lifting you up onto the display table. Before he set you down, you frowned. 

“Koschei, there’s literally glass everywhere. and on your hand" 

He was placing a warm trail of kisses down your neck. He growled a quick **_so?_** against your skin and you scoffed, pulling his head away. 

"You’re not making out with me on a table of glass" 

He rolled his eyes. 

” _Fine_. Somewhere else then" You wrapped your legs around his waist as he took the glass pieces out of his hand and carried you over to a different table. This time, he swiped the display case onto the floor. You didn’t care anymore- his obnoxiousness was standard. 

Your psychic connection grew stronger as he pressed you into the tables surface, everything other than him being blocked out. You cupped his cheeks as you eagerly returned his feverish kisses, readjusting yourself to the sensation of facial hair. His last regeneration had been significantly lacking (expected) and you realized you missed it. Somehow it heightened things. To make up for the negative emotions he felt about Gallifrey and the star, you sent him a wave of more appreciative thoughts. 

He broke away from your lips, staring into your eyes. His were a glossy mix of surprise and want, as if even after all your years together he was still amazed that someone could possibly feel all the things you felt for him. His eyes scanned your form as if you were more valuable than the artifact in his pocket. You _were_ more valuable than the artifact in his pocket- that wasn’t your observation, it was his thought being directly received.

You felt your own need swell and, taking advantage of his tie, tugged his lips back onto yours. One of his hands rested under your chin, tilting your head up to give him a better angle. The other grazed over your curves, finding a resting spot on your thigh. You contemplated slipping the tie off and attacking his shirt, but you knew that this wasn’t exactly the prime location to take it that far. 

Once again, his ego was stoked by your desire and you didn’t deny or curse it this time. He helped you to your feet with his signature smirk and silently lead you back to the TARDIS for more. 


End file.
